Various computer-based tools currently exist for manipulating text-based electronic documents, such as those provided by word processing applications or simple command-based text editors.
In word processing applications, user-defined “styles” can be used to format text. For example, subject headings can be given a particular style. When the user-defined style is updated, all instances of the formatted text are correspondingly updated accordingly. Using this feature, cumbersome revisions are simplified, and possibility for error reduced.
Further, word processing applications typically have a find/replace feature that can be used in the following manner. Particular text, such as certain words, can be replaced with other text, such as a replacement word. This feature also reduces the work involved in making necessary editorial changes to a document.
For example, a change of terminology may be desirable, in which case an appropriate “find and replace” operation can be performed on the relevant term. Also, formatting options can also often be used in find/replace features. For example, in an electronic document, all italicised text can be formatted in bold using an appropriate find/replace operation.
The above discussed features are provided in word processor applications for their users' convenience. Revising and editing electronic documents can be a difficult exercise to perform correctly, and these features assist in making necessary revisions.
In view of the above observations, a need clearly exists for methods that still further improve the editing of electronically stored and manipulated documents.